Careless Mistakes
by Alex-Eats-Cake13
Summary: After a sudden move, Kylie Sanchez must find a way to adapt to her new school in the town of Amore. But as soon as things get better, a certain golden haired boy will stop at nothing to tell Kylie what he really thinks of her.
1. Chapter 1

Moving wasn't the greatest thing to do in high school. Wait, scratch that. It's the absolutely worst possible thing in the universe to do, especially in the middle of the school year.

"But MOM!" I pleaded, "Why can't we move somewhere like Manhattan or Miami or Philadelphia or something?" I asked walking behind her as she packed my things up.

"Listen Ky, I wish I could, come but I have to work here and won't be transferred for a couple of months. Your aunt Alexandra will take care of you in the mean time. Haven't you been asking me if we could move for awhile now? You'll start a new school, new town." I looked away hoping that my mother wouldn't see the anger behind the truth, but she read my mind. "Isn't this what you wanted?" She said putting the school brochure in my hand.

If only my dad was here, I thought as I walked, more like stomped, into my bedroom. Jumping onto my fluffy canopy bed, I text my best friend Erica, telling her about me moving for no apparent reason and how my mom was staying behind. I got a text saying how she would drag herself to my new home if she had to, just to be with me. Now that's dedication.

About an hour after my heated discussion with my mom, I felt my stomach growl furiously, begging me to eat some food. "Okay, okay calm down." I whispered to it. "Mom should be sleeping by now." So I slipped quietly past my mother's room, down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"You know, sneaking around the house isn't a good habit to develop." My mom said sipping her tea on the couch, in the far corner of the living room. Crap.

"I wasn't sneaking around mom. You of all people should know that since you started working more, I had to be careful not to wake you from your rare naps." I snapped. All my mother did was nod as if she understood what I was going through. Not a chance.

"Kylie, if you hate me right now, I understand. Not being able to come with you to a new place, new school, new people, it sort of hurts, doesn't it?" I shook my head feeling my blue hair hit my face gently.

"Dad wouldn't do this to me. Why couldn't I live with him? At least I know somebody there." I protested feeling tears rush down my cheeks.

"He's not a good person to be with. I'm doing this for your protection Ky." She said standing up, her face still covered up by the shadows.

"Like you even care about me anymore."

My mother started to walk back to her bedroom, but before she closed the door I heard her whisper, "I do kiddo. More than you would ever know."


	2. Chapter 2

When Sunday came around, my mother and I 'hopped' into her Maxima to take me to my home. The entire way there-might I mention it was a 3 hour journey- my mom decided to start a pointless conversation that ended up with either: A. Saying yes or no to every question asked (even the non y/n questions) or B. Placing Beats (a going away present) on my head and blasting my music.

Soon after doing so, I would completely K.O. in the backseat, headphones still on and music blaring. Apparently, my mom showed that she wasn't a big Linkin Park fan, when she pulled over at a stop light and practically wrestled my iPod and Beats away from me.

"What the flip Mom?" I yelled annoyed once again. She managed to keep her eyes on the road and give me a look that used to scare me half to death when I was like, seven. 10 years later and she still tries that look on me. How dare she…

"Kylie Sanchez, watch your tone. You had better not act like this at your aunts' house OR at school for that matter. Speaking of school, we're about to pass by."

She was right. The sign said: Welcome to Sweet Amoris High School. How original. The entire building was painted in different shades of blue. After passing the school, we saw Aunt Alex's house down the road. When we entered Alex's driveway, I texted Erica saying that I made it in one piece.

"Kylie! Alyssa!" she said as she tried to get this huge frilly dress through that toy car sized door. Finally she gave up and told us to come inside.

"I thought you would never ask." I muttered quickly, grabbing as many suitcases as I could handle. Aunt Alexandra pointed me to my bedroom which-conveniently- was on the second floor, so that she and my mom could discuss paperwork and crap. I slowly and steadily carried my belongings up the staircase hoping that everything was still intact. When I reached my new room the door was ajar, but having both hands, arms, and my mouth full, the only thing I had left was my feet. I kicked the door completely open and dropped my entire luggage on my bed.

I looked around and made a mental checklist. A normal bed, check. Dresser, check. Closet, also a check. There was another set of doors parallel to my bed. A lock was on it, but I managed to twist it open and slowly look inside. Or should I say outside. The doors led to a small balcony that looked over the houses nearby and the park in our backyard.

Below me I heard a shill voice of a girl and a slightly deep voice followed. Looking down, I saw a blonde girl and boy and automatically assumed that they knew each other. The long haired girl was sitting in a lawn chair while the boy of about 17 helped an elderly lady plant some 'baby' flowers in her garden. The boy said something quietly and the girl groans in frustration, gingerly picking up a bag of dirt, throwing it next to the guy. He wiped away a bead of sweat from his eyebrow and got up from his kneeling position. Suddenly, he looked in the direction of the house with a perplexed expression then observed the house itself slowly coming to the balcony. But before we could make eye contact I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders pulling me backward.

"Kylie, what are you doing?" my mom asked closing the doors to the balcony. I could only catch a glimpse of his face, but the thing that stood out most was his eyes. Pure gold color. Hopefully he saw something that would stick in his mind. Touching my long sky blue hair I realized I had a chance of that wish coming true.

"Nothing mom. Just looking around."


	3. Chapter 3

My mom left during the night since her bed in the guest room was made up and her clothes were gone too when I checked the next morning. Leaving me to fend for myself on the first day of my new school without saying goodbye wasn't making it easier to forgive my mother for putting me in this position.

After seeing that my mom obviously didn't care that much about me, I went to the bathroom to freshen up. Putting on my gray flip converse, black and gray (plaid) hoodie, gray pants (yeah I know that I'm not a very colorful person) and a star clip to hold my long blue bangs. Aunt Alex was still asleep but she (or my oh-so-wonderful mother) left my paperwork for school on the kitchen table. It was almost 8:30 so instead of walking with all this paperwork, I decided to take the public bus.

When I walked outside I saw a crimson-black Maximum in Alex's driveway. Immediately, I thought of my mother and wondered if she left at all. Opening the door, I saw a small note on the driver's seat along with the keys. The note explained how my mom asked Aunt Alex to take her home, leaving the coolest car ever for me to use (for as long as I needed to), and that I could drive home anytime it was convenient for me.

I held the keys in my hand before a smile appeared on my face. So I drove to my new school, in an almost-new car. Life wasn't as crappy as I expected it to be. The bell rang as soon as I got out of the car and I practically had to run to the front entrance before the doors closed on me. They almost did but luckily someone grabbed it before that could happen.

"Don't want you to get stuck in the doors no do you Kylie?" I heard behind me. It couldn't be...Oh god no. It was that stalker kid, Pen! Wait no that's a writing utensil… Hen! No…that's a farm animal… oh yeah, Ken.

"Highly doubtful, Ken. So what the fudge balls are you doing anywhere near here?" I asked shuffling through the crowd of students.

"I thought you would be lonely here so I decided to keep you company at your new school!" he said after getting knocked over by a red-haired guy.

"I don't, now get lost." I yelled looking for the principal's office. Ken sighed loud enough to be heard over the screams of like 50 people, opening and closing their lockers, in the hallway. The boy has pretty good vocal chords.

After the first period bell rings, I enter the principal's office greeted by a little plump woman with a perfect little gray bun on her head.

"Ah so you're the new student here. I am Principal Cambridge and you must be Kylie Sanchez." She said. I nodded and she steered me towards the door with my new schedule and instructions to go to see the student body president as soon as possible. Like I want to see a reflection of Ken anytime soon. But I do as I'm told and all I can say is that I wanted to get it over with.

Opening the door labeled 'Student Council' I peeked inside and almost fell over. It was that blond guy from yesterday. He must've heard the door open because he looked at me with a perplexed expression. I told him I was new and he nodded as if he should've known that and got up.

"Hello, my name is Nathaniel and if the principal hasn't already told you, I'm the-"

"Student body president. Yeah, I know." I said continuously blowing a loose strand of hair out of my face.

His smile faltered at the remark and turned back to the pile of paper on the table. "Sorry, that was rude. I'm the new student, and I have some paperwork for you." I said handing the thick packet to him along with the photo ID and the enrollment fee.

Nathaniel took the papers from me and gave me a slight smile. "You have blue hair. I could have sworn that I have seen you around before…" My heart spun around in my chest for no apparent reason. I barely knew the guy and yet I wanted to touch his perfect face. "Eh, it must have been Kasey that I saw yesterday." My face fell again as I opened the door that led to the hallways.

"I guess that I'll see you around then?" I said trying not to make eye contact with the golden haired boy. The rest of the day went fairly well since I didn't see him that often, maybe once or twice in class.

When the final bell rang I was walking down the stairs that led to the parking lot and suddenly my footing was off as I fell, dropping my books. A sharp pain ran up my leg as I tried to use the nearby railing as a crutch. Behind me there were three girls laughing hysterically at my injury.

"Amber wait up-"Nathaniel said coming down the stairs. Then he saw little ol' me limping to my car with a backpack filled with heavy books. The irony. "Kylie! What happened?" His voice was filled with concern but if he had anything to do with those witches then I wouldn't want to be anywhere near him.

"Nothing happened. I just fell that's all." Making things sound better than they actually were wasn't my cup of tea.

"Ky, we need to get you to a hospital this looks really banged up." Nathaniel said gently touching my dark bruises.

But I shook my head, "Nathan, I should go home and leave you alone. It's obvious that I'm not wanted." Behind me, one of the girls said 'got that right'. He looked at me with a crestfallen expression, but not saying a word in my defense. So I limped over to my Maxima with my blue hair as messy as ever. 'Even though I might not be your Juliet,' I felt the tears coming as I drove off the school property 'I know that you will be my Romeo.'


	4. Chapter 4

Hey fellow readers/writers/fan fictioner's! _(That probably doesn't even make sense...)_ Anyway, **I AM BACK** with yet **ANOTHER****CHAPTER!**Isn't that great? And after reading the reviews you posted I have tried to make this chapter as reasonable as possible. And if you want to read the ORIGINAL story (called Sweet Dreams) don't hesitate to do so :P (although with the forum cleaning I couldn't, and STILL can't; update the original.)

SO without further ado...*drum roll* Chapter Four of Careless Mistakes!

**Whoops! I almost forgot to add this in earlier: I, ****Alex-Eats-Cake13**** do not and probably will not (ever) own ****My Candy Love****, or the characters related to the online game. I **_**do **_**own **_**Kylie Sanchez, Aunt Alexandra, Kylie's Mom, Eric, and Caroline.**_

**THAT'S IT.**

After the incident, my aunt Alex took me to the nearest hospital and the nurse wrapped my sore ankle up. "You're lucky it wasn't a steep fall," she had said taking getting my brace from the cabinet, "but how did you fall again?" I could still hear the laughter from Amber and her posers as I fell.

"I'm pretty clumsy with heavy books. You know, because they're blocking my view of what's in front of my face." I felt uncomfortable getting interrogated by a person that was supposed to make me feel better, not crush my self-esteem.

The nurse shook her head slightly before attaching the brace to my leg. "Trust me; I have been in your position before. I know what it's like to be harassed so much that I would end up being pushed down the stairs." Her kind hazel eyes looked directly into mine and I sighed with relief. "If you can get permission from Alexandra, I would love to have you both over for dinner on Friday."

I hugged her gently even though I didn't even know her before this. But her kindness made me feel like all hope wasn't completely lost. "T-thank you. Also, what's your name?"

"It's Caroline; I'm very pleased to meet you. Now shall we see if you will be able to walk around in your new brace?" She said with a genuine smile.

Sliding carefully off the hospital bed and stepping onto the hard white tiled floor, with the help of Caroline, I began walking around the condensed room. Already knowing what a typical nurse would say, I responded "I can walk with a little pain but other than that I'm perfectly fine. Although when we do full body portrait in Art next week it's going to be a little complicated." The nurse chuckled lightly for awhile before going into a full-fledged gut-busting laugh, and I joined in.

A few minutes later my aunt entered the room to see two girls trying to get air back into their lungs. "So what's the news Car? Is my little muffin going to be okay?" Caroline said yes and went over to the table and gave Alex a list of instructions and told me to be careful around school and not to participate in P.E. for a week or so.

"I almost forgot!"I grabbed my aunt's arm pulling her back into the room. "Caroline invited us over for dinner on Friday. Can we go? Pleeeease?!" I begged.

Alexandra laughed and looked at the nurse, who nodded her approval. "I… will be on my best behavior." And I meant that. My eyes widened for her final answer, "Fine. Friday at 7?"

I clapped happily as we left the hospital. Getting into the passenger seat of my Maxima, I looked out the open window as we exited the parking lot. Alex drove like a maniac through each yellow light and I gripped the handles above the windows with both hands.

When we reached the house I could have sworn that my hair was sticking up from the wind pushing it back as the needle went from 0 to 40mph in less than 30 seconds. My aunt was practically in love with my car when she had a perfectly good Camry to use every day.

The rest of the week I spent avoiding Amber & Friends, but mostly Nathaniel. Every time he saw me and/or I saw him I would run away, or rather, quickly walk away and into the crowd where he wouldn't be able to see me. But day after day I began cursing myself for sticking out like a sore thumb with my blue hair. It was on Thursday that he finally caught me, at the only time I would let my guard down. When I was at my locker.

"Kylie, I don't know why you haven't been talking to me all week. If it's because of what Amber did, then let me make it up to you."

I slammed my locker door as hard as I could. "I don't give a sugar pop about what Amber did. It's what you failed to do. I know that you barely know me, but before now I trusted you. Sort of. Not a lot but enough to actually like being around you." I mentally kicked myself for going off topic. "What I'm trying to say is that when you just stood there as I fell, and as Amber and her witch friends laughed; for some reason you did absolutely NOTHING." People were starting to gather around to see the new girl yelling at the student body president.

"Kylie, I'm sorry but," He stammered, but I glared at him with intense hatred.

"Sorry doesn't heal my ankle! Sorry doesn't make up for the trust you lost! And sorry doesn't make up for everything that I've went through." His face paled as I pushed past the thick circle of people. But I turned around, and gave him my most disgusted look. "I don't want to have any contact with you for the rest of my time here."

But somehow, I knew that karma would be like a boomerang and come back.._**hard**_.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

When school let out for the week, I immediately reached inside my back pocket for my keys, totally forgetting that I wanted to walk to school today. What made this situation even worse was that my aunt was at work, so I was on my own. Kylie, the Lone Wolf. I quickly dismissed that thought and sighed. The heavy brace around my ankle was killing me as I started walking the 8 minute journey back home.

After about 3 minutes, I stopped at an ice cream parlor to cool me off a bit in the hot weather. Many of the teenagers from school were inside, even a couple of teachers, here and there as well. When I entered the establishment, I saw about 20 pairs of eyes on me and I felt my face heat up from the sudden limelight.

"Hey, can I get a double scoop of chocolate chip and rocky road?" I asked the cashier, who had green hair. Then, out of pure curiosity I asked him, "Oh and I know this is super weird, but I love your hair. It's different…like mine."

This earned me a chuckle and a little extra ice cream. "That'll be $1.50. And your hair color really helps make your eyes stand out." I blushed when I gave him the money, and as I turned to leave, I heard "Wait, my shift ends in a few minutes and I wouldn't mind walking with you. I live in the same direction. And my name's Jade by the way." I told him mine before walking over to an empty corner table.

I saw some people starting to whisper frivolously as I sat down in the corner. The door opened again as a threesome entered the little Shoppe. After a few minutes I recognized one of them as the girl that put me in my brace. Amber. Instinctively, my hood came over my head and I put my head down, hoping that the universe would let me pass though today with no sarcasm, no harassment, and NO injuries.

"Jade," Amber's high voice practically squealed. "you know what I would like, don't you?" even under this hoodie, I felt my entire body tense up hoping that he wouldn't say anything too serious.

"Yeah. Strawberry shortcake was just made. Other than that I would suggest that you and your groupies should leave." I mentally cheered him on as I tried not to look directly at them.

"Puh-lease. You know I don't eat THAT anymore. I'm on a diet to keep myself looking as amazing as I do now. I want a vanilla cone with rainbow sprinkles." Raising my head up a little, I spotted Amber practically on top of the counter as the green-haired boy quickly gave Amber her ice cream and ran into the back room. Jade appeared moments later, with a grin on his face and a small amount of ice cream hidden in his mouth.

"So what was that all about?" I asked him as we crossed the street.

He shrugged, "Dunno. Ever since the 'incident', she's has been on me like white on rice. Not a fun experience either." I laughed and punched his arm. "So, what's up with your hair? It's pretty cool, but I don't know any natural blue heads around here." I gave him no answer since I didn't really expect him to really say it.

"Well it IS natural. But it's a long story." His eyebrow shot up. "Gah! Why you give me weird look?" I said blowing my cheeks up like a blowfish.

He shook his head with a smile and pointed out all the houses we passed by. "That one with all the Christmas lights is the house of Samuel Duncan. I heard that he was born on Halloween, and died on Christmas." I shivered like it was a blizzard instead of an 85 degree heat wave. "But who would believe that?" The boy must have seen my expression and put a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry Ky, if anything bad were to happen, I definitely would have your back. I always protect my friends, especially the multicolored ones." Jade quickly pulled me into a headlock, giving me the worst noogie of all time.

"Wow, I can't believe what I'm seeing," a husky voice said behind us. Crap to the 99th power. "Green and blue wouldn't go together, but who am I to stand in the way of love?"

I felt like crawling into a cave and hibernate for a few years. "What do you want Castiel?" Jade asked, acting like he'd been through this before.

"Well I just happened to be in the neighborhood and stumble upon you two…lovers." He emphasized the last word and we both knew that he was trying to get under my skin.

"Look Castiel," Jade said calmly "Just it out. We're friends that walk the same way. That's all."

Then the red haired boy turned his ice cold eyes to look into my annoyed ones. "And what does Berry have to say about this?" Before he could finish his sentence, my fist was already sailing towards his face. Instead of punching him in his eye like I wanted to, my fist hit his jaw instead. Without hesitation, I kicked the back of his legs, making him fall instantly. Jade grinned as he grabbed my arm and we sprinted away from the enemy.

Kylie: 1 Castiel: 0

When we were able to see my aunt's house, my ankle started to weaken from the heavy weight of the brace. At one point, I almost face planted onto the cement pavement but my good buddy Jade had caught me. I ended up getting lifted onto his back (he insisted) and carried all the way home. Lucky me.

My aunt was wide eyed when she saw me coming home, at around 4:30, on the back of some random, green haired, very good looking, guy. But I filled her in after Jade left, so it wasn't too hard.

For the next 2 1/2 hours I was trying to find an outfit that wasn't too formal or too casual. So my ball gown was out of the question. I settled for ripped white jeans, gray knee high Converse, a short sleeved black shirt, white tie and a light gray vest to match my eyes. Alexandra was ready to throw a fit about the tie, but I gave her a gift card to Leigh's Formal Emporium, and she just clammed right up.

Since my aunt's little car just HAD to block mine, I ended up sitting in the backseat since her passenger seat was too small for my long legs. Woo-freaking-hoo.

The drive wasn't too long but when I stepped out of the Camry every limb in each leg felt as if it was on fire, but I guess that's what I get since I was too lazy to take my own car. It had started to rain when I reached the front porch, so when the door of the miniature mansion opened I showed no signs of hesitation when I ran at full speed into the warm environment.

I could hear Alex and Charlotte laughing in the other room, an older man's voice like he was yelling at the television in the living room, and a couple of kids talking very loudly upstairs. "Wow. This is just like when I was at Uncle Leon's house for Thanksgiving with his daughter Izzy and her brother Carmichael." I told Charlotte as she led me to the family room.

She smiled and I took a seat next to my aunt, who was nibbling on a small appetizer. 'Thank goodness, I'm starving!' I thought as I picked up a bacon-wrapped scallion. I knew I wasn't going to eat much, so I slowly stuffed myself with the appetizers, hoping that nobody would notice.

About 20 minutes later, we were escorted into the dining room with its huge crystal chandeliers, carved wooden chairs, fine china in a closet, and a bouquet of artificial white flowers in a clear glass vase. Somehow, I was slightly offended by all this expensive stuff because it made my shabby house look like it was worth nothing.

"Guys it's time to eat!" Charlotte said. Her husband Eric sat himself down quicker than I could take another breath.

He was a man that radiated power and pride. Eric wore a button down vest, a red tie, white shirt with the cuffs rolled up and black dress pants with acute creases. Must be a business man.

A few minutes later I heard a bunch of footsteps coming down the stairs behind me. I wanted to surprise myself, so I didn't turn around as Charlotte's kids entered the dining room. The first footsteps stopped immediately and I heard a gasp.

"Sit down kiddo, we were about to cut the filet mignon!" Eric said pointing at the chair on the right side of me. Heavier footsteps were coming in my direction and a male hand pulled out the chair. Even without seeing his face I felt my heart shatter.

"Hey, Kylie." Nathaniel said awkwardly. "I'm glad you could come."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Nathaniel~

She was gone. And it was all my fault…well Amber should take most of the blame but still, my fault. The rain was heavy against my windshield, even heavier than when I left the house an hour ago. I shouldn't have let my sister get away with what she said…

"Mom says that when we have people over for dinner, we should look presentable." I said to my sister, as I searched high and low for my tie. Amber was helping by sitting on my now messed up bed, digging her stiletto heels into my carpeted floor.

"I really don't need that rule since I look fabulous 24/7." She replied cheekily. I rolled my eyes and went into my closet. "Of course _you_ would listen to mom. Dad wouldn't even look at you. The child he never really wanted." My entire body froze for a second before anger started to wrap itself around my mind. "I also forgot to mention that I saw your little crush at the ice cream place, and with Jade walking home….but the funniest thing was that Jade and_ Castiel_ got into a very intense argument over that bluehead."

My face heated up with anger and I grabbed Amber's arm, throwing her out of the room. "Just make sure you don't look like a….mess when we meet the guests. Mom would throw a fit." I received a slight smirk of victory from my evil half, and shut the door.

When mother said that dinner was ready, I still hadn't found my tie. Amber silently passed me and gasped. I looked in the room and I saw two women with their backs faced to me. The one on the left had light pink hair and the one on her left had blue hair…._Kylie…._

Amber was still flabbergasted when I walked towards the chair that was closest to me; amazingly, it was next to the president of the Nathaniel Hater's Club. Even without making eye contact, I saw her body tense as I sat down.

"Hey Kylie," I said quietly, "I'm glad you could come."

She didn't eat much, maybe she wasn't hungry or perhaps she wanted to show that being here was worse than pulling out teeth. Most likely the latter. I wouldn't be surprised if she was uncomfortable about having dinner with the girl that pushed her down a whole flight of stairs and her brother who did nothing to help. When she had yelled at me the other day, I then realized how much of a jerk I was to her, even on her first day. I remembered how hurt the "bluey" looked when I lied to her about seeing Kasey. There wasn't a student or a person other than her with blue hair that I have ever seen. Kylie definitely had the right to share no forgiveness with me.

"So Nathaniel," her aunt said, snapping me out of my thoughts, "I heard that you're the student body president at Sweet Amoris!"

I nodded. "I took this position so that it would have an impact on my applications to medical school. Hopefully in a few years, I will be a full-time surgeon." The pink haired woman smiled and patted Kylie's shoulder lightly.

"This kiddo right here is going to art school and will become a famous painter one day. She can draw anything! One of my favorite portraits is the picture of her and this wonderful boy she met awhile ago." My face flushed and I looked down at my food. Kylie said nothing as she poked at a ripe tomato in her salad. No meat. "Didn't you see him as you were walking home with Jade?" _So Amber wasn't lying after all._

"Alex…" Kylie said through clenched teeth. "…be quiet."

"But it was very good! I don't understand why you're so…_skeptical._" The pink haired woman quickly began to take interest in her food after the comment.

Amber, curse her, took the opportunity to get back at me for kicking her out of my room earlier. "What does he look like? Does he go to our school? What's his name?" My mother caught on to my sister's gimmick and tried to shut her down- but failed. "Maybe Nathaniel knows him better than I do."

That last question made me want to rip my hair out, but that's exactly what she wanted. I heard nothing from neither Kylie nor her aunt. Without another question, the girl next to me got up and left the room. I glared daggers at Amber and followed suit. A hand grabbed my arm and pulled me back gently.

It was her aunt, giving me a look that said to give her some time.

That was an hour ago.

Now I was on the move, looking all over town for the bluehead. Losing hope was usually an impossible task for me, but at this point it was happening, and quickly at that. I decided to turn around and go back home, before hearing an ear-piercing scream. It was the same scream I had heard my sister make whenever she was having a nightmare during our childhood. And occasionally a couple times a month. This time, I highly doubted that she was dreaming.

Closing the driver's door of the car, I felt like someone threw a bucket of water on me as I ran towards the screaming. "Get away from me! _Get AWAY!"_ I saw Amber getting pushed against the wall by a trio of men, who looked like they were armed.

"Hey!" I yelled at them, "Let her go you…criminals!" All of them laughed and they started too approach me.

"And what if we don't Blondie? You wouldn't do anything about it!" The biggest of the men laughed; gripping my sister's arm tighter, making her wince. The one that looked like he'd just escaped jail (literally) with a scar on his cheek swung his fist in my direction, but out of sheer luck, I dodged it and tackled the man putting as much weight in it as I could. The man stood there like a mountain and in one swift motion, threw my body against a wall as if I was a crumpled piece of paper. I could hear Amber yelling my name as I was picked up by the front of my shirt; my head was still spinning as the man looked me dead in my eyes.

"Is that your sister, little man?" The man who was holding Amber's arm looked calm, but I could see in his hazel eyes that he was dangerous. I nodded slowly and felt my mind starting to lose consciousness. "Drop him, Karr. You're not going back to jail anytime soon. Not for that squirt."

"Sure man, but I thought that kid only had one sister…" I dropped to the ground and felt Amber's attempts to wake me up fully.

"Nathaniel, wake up." She whispered, holding me upright. "I don't know who's over there but we need to leave while they're distracted." I nodded and looked over at the group of men who were surrounding another female, who had a dark hood on so we couldn't see her face. They were mocking her and at that moment she looked up. Startling grey eyes narrowed at the group before she jumped on the scarred man, quickly knocking him out with a punch to the windpipe and the head. The other two took no time in grabbing her by the waist and pulling her off their comrade. "Nathan, get up." My sister urged me, blocking my vision from the fight. I quickly got up as fast as I could without falling and watched the calm man from before standing face-to-face with the mystery girl. He pulled something black out of his pocket and pointed it at her.

"Put it down. You're only going to hurt yourself." She said harshly. The man was laughing as Amber and I were practically running back to the car. Moments later, a gunshot rang out and screaming was heard as we got into the car and zoomed away. I still swear that a tear fell from my eye as Amber drove off down the roads.


End file.
